The present invention relates to apparatus for melt spinning multifilament yarns from fiber-forming polymers at wind-up speeds of at least 2000 m/min, comprising a spinnerette, a tooling means for solidifying the filaments, a convergence element for the filaments and a wind-up means and having, at least between the spinnerette and the first convergence element, an essentially vertical spinline, wherein the cooling means is a porous tube which is open in the spinning direction and concentric relative to the spinline and wherein air for cooling the filaments is drawn through the porous tube solely by the filaments themselves due to the wind up speed of at least 2,000 m/min, as per U.S. application Ser. No. 07/939,936 filed Sep. 2, 1992, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The invention also concerns the use of this apparatus for manufacturing polyester filament yarns.
The present invention has for its object to make available the above apparatus for specific purposes, in particular for wind-up speeds of at least 2000 m/min.